


Day One with You

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Painter Xu Ming Hao
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Lira mengitarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan kecil itu, memperhatikan tumpukan-tumpukan lukisan yang sudah jadi dan tertutup. “Itu apa?” tanyanya pada Minghao, menunjuk satu lukisan yang ukurannya terlihat mencolok di antara lukisan lainnya. Mencolok, karena ia hampir yakin lukisan itu setinggi dirinya sendiri, atau justru lebih tinggi, ketika yang lainnya tingginya hanya mencapai pinggangnya.
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Day One with You

Lira perlahan-lahan membuka pintu studio kecil itu, berhati-hati agar derit pintu yang ditimbulkan tidak mengganggu pria kurus tinggi yang tangannya tengah bergerak lincah menggoreskan warna di atas kanvas itu. Sejenak ia mengamati punggung itu, berusaha mengartikan situasi konsentrasinya. Karena Minghao terkadang tidak bisa diganggu ketika bekerja, tapi ada kalanya pula pekerjaan yang dia lakukan tidak terlalu menuntut perhatian penuh sehingga sedikit distraksi (atau banyak, kalau Lira distraksinya) tidak akan mengacaukan pekerjaannya. Saat ini kekasihnya itu tengah sibuk mempersiapkan pameran solonya, karena itulah ia harus berhati-hati untuk tidak terlalu mengganggu.

Dilihatnya bagaimana goresan kuas itu santai, begitu juga dengan postur tubuh serta secangkir kopi yang kelihatan sudah diminum setengah, dan senyumnya pun mengembang cerah. Langkahnya ringan ketika mendekat, dan dari garis bahu yang semakin rileks ia tahu Minghao sudah menyadari keberadaannya meskipun ia memang tidak menoleh dan menyapanya.

“Hei,” sapa Lira. Lengan merangkul leher dari belakang, serta dagu ditempatkan di atas kepala— sesuatu yang jarang bisa ia lakukan karena Minghao lebih sering menjulang dibandingkan dirinya. “Banyak banget kerjaan?” tanyanya, hidung mengusak rambut hitam Minghao yang sudah memanjang hingga ke tengkuk.

Minghao menghentikan kegiatannya melukis dan lengan Lira yang merangkul tubuhnya dipegang dan ditarik agar kekasihnya itu pindah ke sisi tubuhnya.

Lira menurut, dan tubuh mungilnya kemudian direngkuh agar tubuhnya erat di sisi tubuh Minghao. Kekasihnya itu mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya sebelum menjawab. “Yang penting-penting udah aku kebut dari pekan kemarin jadi sekarang tinggal yang kecil-kecil. Untung ‘kan?” Jari Minghao menjawil hidung Lira jawil. “Jadi kamu bisa ganggu aku kapan aja bahkan sampai tanggal pameran pun.”

Lira tidak menjawab, tapi senyum di wajahnya sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan kalau ia senang akan ada banyak waktu yang bisa ia habiskan bersama Minghao. Ia mengitarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan kecil itu, memperhatikan tumpukan-tumpukan lukisan yang sudah jadi dan tertutup. “Itu apa?” tanyanya pada Minghao, menunjuk satu lukisan yang ukurannya terlihat mencolok di antara lukisan lainnya. Mencolok, karena ia hampir yakin lukisan itu setinggi dirinya sendiri, atau justru lebih tinggi, ketika yang lainnya tingginya hanya mencapai pinggangnya.

Dan dapat dilihatnya pula bagaimana kain yang menutupi lukisan itu juga dililit tali di sana sini, tidak sembarang ditutup seperti lukisan-lukisan yang lain.

“Hm?” Minghao mengambil kuasnya lagi, lalu lanjut melukis dengan sebelah lengan masih memeluk tubuh Lira. “Bukan apa-apa, lukisan biasa aja buat pameran besok itu.”

Kepalanya miring ke kiri, bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kalau gambar biasa kenapa sebesar itu dan se-dilindungi itu? Tapi ia tahu mengulangi pertanyaannya tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang berbeda dari Minghao, jadi disimpannya saja rasa penasarannya.

(Sepertinya memang gambar biasa saja, karena sebelum pulang disingkapnya sedikit bagian kain yang menutupi itu tapi hanya dilihatnya abu-abu yang terlihat seperti jalan raya biasa).

* * *

Suara hak sepatunya terdengar mengetuk lantai galeri yang sudah mulai sepi itu, karena Lira memang sengaja datang di waktu jam pameran sudah hampir tutup agar bisa sekalian pulang bersama dengan Minghao. Meski demikian ia sengaja menyiapkan waktu yang cukup panjang karena ingin menikmati setiap karya Minghao meskipun ada yang sudah ia lihat beberapa di antaranya.

Galeri itu sedemikian rupa, dengan dinding temporer yang dibangun di antaranya untuk membuat semi lorong agar pengunjungnya bisa menikmati satu per satu karya Minghao. Menelusuri satu per satu lukisan di sana dapat membuat penikmatnya benar-benar merasakan Minghao tumbuh dan berkembang, dan bagaimana ia mencurahkan seluruh hati dan hidupnya pada karya-karyanya itu.

Pengunjung seakan dibawa untuk menelusuri memori mereka sendiri saat melihat bagaimana berbagai lukisan yang membangkitkan nostalgia digambarkan di sana. Perlahan-lahan suasana yang digambarkan menggelap, menunjukkan masa-masa kelam yang kerap dirasakan setelah dua dekade melewati kehidupan. Lantas, seperti menawarkan harapan bahwa semua kekelaman tersebut nantinya akan berakhir, terlihat bagaimana perlahan Minghao menemukan kebahagiaannya dalam hidup, bagaimana perlahan kecerahan sedikit demi sedikit mengambil kegelapan yang tadinya sempat menguasai hidupnya.

Hati Lira menghangat. Tentu saja ia tahu bagaimana Minghao sudah lama bertarung dengan berbagai hal yang dilemparkan hidup kepadanya. Seiring bertambahnya usia bukan berarti masalah berhenti begitu saja, hanya saja sekarang Minghao telah lebih bijak untuk memilah dan menyusun prioritasnya.

Dengan kebanggaan yang memenuhi dada Lira sampai di pusat ruangan di mana lukisan terbesar yang dipamerkan Minghao berada. Ia mengenali jalan yang terlukis di bagian bawahnya itu, meski sekarang pandangannya tidak lagi terhalang dan judul “ _Day One with You_ ” kini bisa ia baca dengan jelas.

Yang pertama kali menangkap indera dan dapat ia rasakan adalah bagaimana Minghao pasti sedang berbahagia ketika menggarap lukisannya yang ini. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya berapa lama Minghao menghabiskan waktu untuk menyelesaikannya karena sepertinya ia memastikan dirinya tengah dalam suasana hati yang bagus ketika mengerjakan karyanya yang ini.

Yang kedua ia sadari adalah, pemandangan itu serasa tidak asing? Dalam memorinya sepertinya ia pernah menelusuri jalan yang sama, dan mengunjungi tempat yang sama dengan yang tergambar di sana.

Lira mengerjap sekali, dua kali, sebelum akhirnya ia merasa _bodoh_ karena, bagaimana bisa ia _baru sadar_? Tentu saja ia pernah ada di sana, karena tempat itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu Minghao empat tahun lalu. 

Di tempat itulah untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang ia kira cuma bisa terjadi di kisah romansa picisan, bertemu tatap dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang berdiri di seberang jalan yang kemudian ternyata adalah pelanggan pertamanya di hari pertamanya kerja _part time_ di kafe ujung jalan itu.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia terlalu gugup dan butuh waktu terlalu lama untuk menyelesaikan pesanannya, dan gambar daun yang dihias di atas _foam_ yang terbentuk juga terlalu miring untuk bisa disebut daun— padahal Lira berani bersumpah dia _jago menggambar_ , biasanya.

Tapi alih-alih umpatan seperti yang ia duga akan didapat— karena dari dandanannya saja Lira tahu pemuda itu seseorang yang _artsy_ , tapi justru senyum miring dan ucapan terima kasih karena memberinya sesuatu yang berbeda untuk diingat hari ini. 

Beberapa bulan kemudian ia baru tahu ternyata itu juga pertama kalinya Minghao mencoba kopi di sana, dan menjadi langganan sejak hari itu.

Berbagai memori yang selama ini terpendam mulai bermunculan setelah ia mengingat apa yang terlukis di depan matanya itu. Namun perjalanannya menelusuri nostalgia terputus ketika sepasang lengan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan wajah tampan Minghao menoleh untuk memperhatikan bagaimana senyum malu kini terlukis di wajah gadisnya.

Hafal dengan lengan dan wangi tubuh itu, serta kelembutan pelukan itu, dengan instingtif Lira bersandar semakin jauh. 

“Gimana?” tanya Minghao pada kekasihnya dalam pelukannya.

“Gimana apanya?” tanya Lira, malu untuk mengelaborasi apa yang ia rasakan.

“Inget tempat ini nggak?”

Lira mengangguk dalam pelukan Minghao. “Aku dulu kerja di situ.”

“Uh-huh. Kaget nggak?”

Gadis itu sekali lagi mengangguk. Matanya masih lekat menatap warna-warna yang semakin lama diperhatikan semakin terasa familiar dalam benaknya itu. “Aku … “ Lira memulai kata-katanya ragu-ragu. “Aku nggak tahu tempat itu sebegitu berartinya buat kamu.”

Pelukan Minghao mengerat. “Kayaknya nggak berlebihan kalo aku bilang sejak hari itu banyak bagian di hidup aku yang berubah.”

“Berubah ke … arah yang lebih baik, semoga?”

Minghao sekarang berayun lembut ke kanan dan kiri dengan Lira masih dalam dekapannya. “Ada hal-hal yang berubah ke lebih buruk tentu saja,” ada helaan napas yang tersendat sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan, “seperti misalnya aku sekarang lebih lemah badannya daripada empat tahun lalu. Tapi nggakpapa, yang kayak gitu cuma bagian dari hidup. Yang penting banyak hal-hal lain yang berubah jadi lebih baik. Termasuk sekarang aku punya kamu di hidup aku.”

Gadis yang dipeluk Minghao itu kemudian melepaskan diri, lalu kepalanya celingukan memastikan galeri sudah sepi sebelum berbalik dan memeluk tubuh Minghao, wajahnya tenggelam di dada yang lambat laun semakin bidang itu. Dia tidak terbiasa mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan melalui kata-kata, dan tentu saja tidak jarang baginya untuk merasa bersalah karena tidak mampu mengembalikan curahan kalimat yang sama untuk kekasihnya— meskipun sudah berkali Minghao berkata kalau tidak apa-apa, ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan gadis itu walaupun tidak terucap lewat rangkaian abjad.

Karena itu lah di saat seperti ini, ia berharap sekuat tenaga agar apa yang ia rasakan memang dapat sampai kepada Minghao yang berhak menerimanya, berhak menerima konfirmasi kalau dia juga dicinta.

“Habis ini mau makan _steamboat_?” gumam Lira, dengan wajah masih terkubur dalam dekapan.

“Boleh. Memang kamu paling tahu kalo lagi kayak gini aku paling pengen makan _steamboat_.”

Kepala Lira terangkat kemudian senyum jahil terarah ke kekasihnya. “Kamu bukannya tiap hari mau-mau aja ya, makan _steamboat_?”

Mendengar itu Minghao tergelak, karena memang observasi itu tidak salah sebenarnya. “Bener kan aku, memang kamu paling tahu aku sukanya apa. Kamu tahu nggak, apa lagi yang aku suka?”

Tentu saja Lira _tahu_ , tapi sangat memalukan untuk mengakuinya. “ … Nggak tahu?” katanya berpura-pura.

Pipinya kemudian dicubit gemas. “Kalo kamu nggak tahu berarti sia-sia dong, aku sayanginnya?”

Bagaimana bisa dia mengelak kalau sudah begitu? “Tahu kok. Kamu … paling suka aku?”

Hadiah atas jawabannya itu hadir dalam bentuk kecupan lembut tepat di bibir. “Pinter. Yuk, makan?”


End file.
